Normally, washed clothes or the like are hung out on or from a clothes pole or plastic rope by pins or pegs so that they are not slipped or blown off by wind or the like. However, according to a conventional type of clothes pole, fixation of the washed clothes or the like by such means has been insufficient so far. As a result, the washed clothes or the like tend to become wrinkled easily.
Further, it is not easy to move the washed clothes or the like being suspended from the clothes pole, toward any preferred position.
For the sake of removing the foregoing disadvantages of the conventional type of clothes pole, the instant invention has been achieved.